


Morti possibili

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: DBZ è conosciuto per le morti dei protagonisti che si svolgono. Ho deciso di scrivere, allora, delle possibili morti alternative.





	Morti possibili

Morti possibili

  
  
  
Cap.1 La morte di Goku  
  


Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e si guardò le mani. Le dita erano sporche di sangue, sentì la nausea salire. Deglutì un paio di volte, si leccò le labbra secche.

-Non può essere … non può essere … non può essere …- si ripeté.

Sentì gli occhi bruciare e le iridi nere si fecero languide. Cadde in ginocchio e mugolò un singhiozzo. Chinò il capo, la pioggia gli si infiltrava nella battle suit. Alcune gocce gli rigarono il volto, i vestiti gli aderirono e gli stivaletti erano impregnati d’acqua. Tremò, i lunghi capelli neri gli aderirono al viso. Si portò le mani al viso sporcandolo e chiuse gli occhi. Ringhiò, scosso da singulti più forti. Con le mani si tolse la frangia e guardò a terra. Al fango era mischiato del liquido rossastro, la pioggia lo faceva defluire verso destra. Si voltò verso sinistra e rabbrividì guardando il corpo steso, con le braccia aperte.

_ “E’ inebriante” sussurrò Radisch. Si leccò il labbro e dimenò la coda, gli occhi gli brillarono di luce rossastra. Vegeta si leccò il labbro e deglutì. _

_ “E’ il principe quello drogato di sangue” disse Nappa. Rise forte e si sbatté le mani sul petto, con due tonfi. _

Vegeta singhiozzò, gettò all’indietro la testa.

“Kakaroth!” ululò.

  
Annotazioni: Il soldato saiyan Kakaroth vede morire il principe Vegeta   
  
  
  
  
Cap.2 La morte del principe Vegeta  
  


“Vegeta!” gridò Kakaroth. Sgranò gli occhi e aumentò la velocità. Evitò lo sgretolarsi di grossi macigni rossastri. Incrementò l’aura e sentì la risata di Freezer. Si abbassò evitando uno schizzo di vapore bianco bollente. Si mise a correre sul terreno tremante, gli scarponcini verdi si sporcarono di terriccio rosso. Sentì gli occhi bruciare e i suoi occhi si fecero liquidi. Il sangue gli colava dalla spalla copioso e l’armatura da generale saiyan era mezza spaccata. Si sentirono dei crolli, le urla dei saiyan si elevarono e si spensero all’unisono. Kakaroth raggiunse Vegeta. Il principe teneva le braccia e le gambe aperte. La battle suit blu era strappata in più punti. Il petto era squarciato da un buco ricoperto da sangue rappreso ormai nerastro. Il mantello rosso strappato era mosso dal vento e aveva quasi del tutto ricoperto il cadavere. Gli occhi del corpo erano chiusi e le labbra sigillate, la pelle era grigiastra. Kakaroth cadde in ginocchio. Abbracciò il sovrano stringendolo a sé. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso. Freezer rise più forte.

“E’ la fine del principino, del tuo popolo e anche tua, scimmione” trillò.

Kakaroth gettò all’indietro la testa. Spalancò la bocca, una serie di fulmini azzurrognoli caddero dietro di lui trasformandosi in scintille. I capelli gli si tinsero d’oro e fu ricoperto da un’aura lucente.

“La pagherai per questo! Non ti perdonerò mai!” ululò il generale saiyan. Il supersaiyan leggendario chinò il capo e le iridi verde-acqua brillarono d’azzurro.

“Sarà la tua fine” ringhiò.

Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore.     Prompt: Sigaretta  
  
  
  
Cap.3 La morte di Mirai Bulma  
  
Mirai Bulma si portò la sigaretta alle labbra e aspirò, sentendo il sapore acre. Chiuse gli occhi ed espirò dalle narici, creando degli sbuffi di fumo. Un paio di capelli azzurri le ricadevano davanti al viso, mentre gli altri erano legati in una lunga coda di cavallo azzurra. Si adagiò al sedile della poltrona, stringendo la sigaretta con due dita fasciate da un guanto di pelle. Socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi liquide. La luce della lampada illuminò una figura, sul suo capo splendeva un'aureola.  
"Vegeta ... finalmente" farfugliò. Le sue pupille s'ingrigirono, la sigaretta cadde a terra e la donna esalò l'ultimo respiro.  
  
[101].

  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Pupilla  
  
  
  
Cap.4 Follia  
  
Freezer fece ondeggiare la lama davanti all'occhio di Trunks. Il bambino singhiozzò.  
"Lascialo! _Lascialoooo_!" strepitò il principe dei saiyan. Si dimenò, le manette che gli tenevano legati i polsi erano sporche di sangue rappreso.   
"Lo sai, io non penso siano gli occhi lo specchio dell'anima. Penso che la pupilla sia un modo per decifrare la paura ben più che il puzzo di cui si parla" spiegò Freezer.  
"Passerò dalla tua parte! Tutto quello che vuoi" gridò raucò Vegeta. Freezer conficcò la punta della lama nella pupilla del bambino penetrando l'occhio con uno sprizzo di sangue. La lucertola lasciò cadere il piccolo cadavere. Vegeta ululò di dolore.  
  
[104].


End file.
